At present, there are two problems in the practical application of airtight boxes in the market: the inconvenience and noise. The first problem lies in that the opening and locking process cannot be completed by a single action. According to the opening and locking process of an existing airtight box in the market, when opening the airtight box, the first action is to release the locking device by rolling or using downward buttons, and the second action is to completely open the airtight box to fetch articles by pulling, pushing or lifting the same. The locking process is similar. First, the drawer or the lid is closed by pulling, pushing or closing downward. Then, the locking device is locked by rolling or using the downward buttons. The second problem is the noise. As an action of releasing the locking device by rolling or using the downward buttons is used in the opening process, noise will be generated between the airtight box itself and the device fixing the airtight box. Both problems bring bad experience to users. At the same time, a rolling mechanism requires a rolling space to make way, which will cause losses to the effective volume of the drawer.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved airtight box to solve the above problems.